Pecados compartidos
by yurena85
Summary: Qué pasaría si Jane y Maura hubiesen tenido un affaire bastante intenso pero con el handicap de que también la relación de Maura y Tommy hubiese seguido hacia delante y ahora fuesen cuñadas, free spoilers. Desde el punto de vista de Maura.


**N/A:**

Esté fic no es más que un intento frustrado de dar rienda suelta a una situación que quisiera ver en la serie y que para mi desgracia y desgracia (valga la redundancia) de las muchas fans Rizzles que somos, no pasará porque a la Señora Janet Tamaro no le da la gana de hacernos el gusto.

Cabe destacar, que ni el show me pertenece, ni los actores ni nada por el estilo, pertenece a TNT y a la mente perversa de J.T, por lo demás el fic es mío y aquí dejo volar mi imaginación.

Es un oneshoot o de un solo capitulo, mezclado con algo de songfic pero que se entiende perfectamente la línea argumental del relato.

**Pecados compartidos:**

**Resumen:** Qué pasaría si finalmente Maura y Tommy hubiesen llegado a más, si ahora Maura perteneciera a la familia Rizzoli y Jane fuera su cuñada, una cuñada con la que un día tuvo un affaire que nadie sabe, algo que es de solo ellas, algo que es un Pecado compartido…..

Miro a su costado y vio a Tommy durmiendo profundamente, después de la sesión que habían tenido, cerró los ojos un momento y se paso la mano por el pelo nerviosa, otra vez había estado a punto de decir su nombre al llegar al clímax, otra vez había llegado con su imagen en sus pupilas, esa mirada acastañada, a veces, tan intensamente oscura que le producía escalofríos y le atravesaba el alma, pensando en sus dulces caricias y en sus besos furtivos.

Se levanto poniéndose la camisa de su pareja por encima y se fue directa al salón pasando por la habitación de su hija, la miro dormir un rato y le acaricio la frente. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó a Jane arrodillada en su despacho del déposito, hablándole a su niña, llegando incluso a apoyar levemente la cabeza en su barriga y ver en su rostro una sensación de plenitud y paz, que muy pocas veces había vislumbrado, en ella

Llego al salón y busco en uno de los muebles, la cajetilla de tabaco que tenía guardada, había decidido que debía de empezar a fumar, la relajaba o eso quería pensar, pero todo el estrés que tenía encima la obligaba a cometer ese acto tan vil que era fumar. Cogió un pitillo y lo encendió, saliendo a la terraza, se tumbo en una de las hamacas y dando una calada más larga y profunda, cerró los ojos y soltó el humo, lo apago en el suelo y después rompió a llorar tapando su cara con sus dos manos.

M: Jane...-susurro al viento

Se seco las lágrimas con algo de rabia y negó enérgicamente, hacia más de un año que habían decidido, acabar con esa locura que había empezado un tiempo antes de anunciar su compromiso con Tommy. Jane había tomado la determinación de alejarse de la que ahora iba a ser oficialmente su cuñada, de comenzarla a respetar.

Suspiro y recordó el momento en el que le dio la noticia de su embarazo, el gesto de Jane, entre confusión, rabia, celos y dolor, sobretodo dolor, pasando por su cara, con su lenguaje corporal gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, se mordió el labio en un gesto de debilidad y cerró los ojos un momento suspirando.

Tirito del frio, aunque la noche era calurosa, una ráfaga de viento la golpeo y la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, clavándolos en la oscuridad de la sombría madrugada, se acurruco agarrándose las piernas con las manos y agacho la cabeza poniéndola sobre las rodillas, cerró los ojos, nuevamente, de los cuales volvían a deslizarse lágrimas y dejo que su mente vagará por los recuerdos de la última vez junto a ella, junto a su Jane.

Flashback, poned la canción ( watch?v=_fzorKaz70A)

Estaban de espaldas, sentadas sobre la cama, desnudas, cada una sumidas en sus pensamientos, se habían pasado todo el fin de semana sin salir, sintiéndose, reconociéndose, como nunca antes, atesorando cada momento de esa última vez, pero ahora el silencio se había apoderado de ellas, resultando incomodo y frio.

Deslizo sus dedos por las sábanas blancas y los rozo con los de Jane, esta los entrelazo con los de ella y poco a poco ambas se fueron deslizando de espaldas sobre la cama.

Sus rostros colocados a la inversa, quedaron a escasos milímetros del otro, como en una caricia Rizzoli deslizo su nariz por el rostro de ella, sonriendo, luego repitió ese mismo gesto con sus labios, acariciaba sus cejas, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus mejillas por las que las lágrimas parecían vagar sin rumbo, hasta llegar a sus labios, rozo sus labios con los de ella y atrapo su labio inferior entre sus dientes, le sonrió y lo mordió, obteniendo un suspiro como respuesta.

Se quedaron durante un segundo con la cabeza apoyada mirándose, mientras la mano de la castaña se enredaba en su pelo y sus manos trazaban las facciones femeninas de Jane.

En un gesto curioso, la otra se alzo y rodo por la cama, quedando a sus pies, alzo la cabeza y la miro curiosa, sintió como ç2su" detective comenzaba a deslizar sus labios desde la punta de sus pies, hasta sus rodillas, acariciándola como si fuera un gatito perdido, la miraba a los ojos y se mordía el labio, aguantando todos los sentimientos que en ese momento nacían en su pecho.

Poco a poco las caricias de la otra fueron subiendo por sus muslos, hasta llegar a su intimidad, la beso dulcemente y ella gimió poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Jane, para incitarla a ir a más, pero su intento fue en vano, ya que ella siguió prodigando caricias por su vientre, hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales beso, muy despacio y lentamente. Paso su nariz por el cuello de la rubia y aspiro el perfume de Maura, cerrando los ojos, solo un momento, guardando ese olor en su memoria, le dio un beso, detrás de la oreja. Ella gimió y deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Jane, acariciándola, haciendo dibujos imaginarios, escribiendo su nombre en la espalda de la otra, en su piel, para que nunca la olvidara.

Finalmente, se sitúo entre sus piernas y rozo sus labios con los de ella, ya desesperada, coloco su mano en la nuca de Jane, pegando sus labios, muy juntos, ni siquiera era un beso, no lo fue hasta que abrió la boca y deslizo su lengua por los labios de ella y juntas sus lenguas, comenzaron a danzar, al ritmo que la otra rozaba sus dedos contra su intimidad dulcemente, de forma pausada y tranquila.

El movimiento de sus caderas era algo sinuoso, lento y cargado de sentimiento, no paraban de mirarse a los ojos, ninguna quería perderse, cada uno de los sentimientos y expresiones de la otra.

El orgasmo les sobrecogió, a ambas con lágrimas en los ojos, un último beso antes de caer, en los brazos de Morfeo, con ella apoyada en su pecho.

Cuando las primeras vetas solares, se colaron por la ventana, y la luz calentaba de manera tenue su rostro, se despertó, la miro dormir dulcemente a su lado, con la mano en su cintura y sus labios rozando su cuello, le aparto el pelo de la frente y le acaricio esa pequeña e imperceptible cicatriz que tenía allí, se vistió en silencio, mirándola dormir, con una sensación de paz en su rostro, le escribió una nota y la beso.

Era mejor no despertarla, evitar esa despedida que a ambas le dolía, tal vez si ese adiós no se pronunciaba, nunca ocurriría y ellas aún tenían una mínima oportunidad.

Fin del Flashback

El viento le golpeo en el rostro y se asusto cuando sintió la mano de Tommy en su hombro, lo miro con ojos llorosos y le sonrió de manera triste, él se agacho y quedo a su altura

T: qué pasa- ella negó

M: es que me he emocionado pensando en la boda de Vince y tu madre mañana, sabes que soy muy sentimental

Él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, que como vino se fue, a los pocos segundos, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama tumbándola a su lado, ella cerró los ojos y se apoyo en el pecho de su pareja, pensando que mañana sería un nuevo día y que mañana la vería.

La vio salir del coche y lo primero en que sus ojos se fijaron fueron en las estilizadas y largas piernas de Jane que resaltaban esbeltas sobre aquellos tacones que por lo menos deberían de medir 10 cm. Sonrió y después la miro dulcemente como se desesperaba por el tocado que llevaba en el pelo, rió abiertamente haciendo que su ahora cuñada la mirara con gesto mosqueado, a lo que ella solamente pudo esbozar una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Ante aquella sonrisa por parte de Maura, Jane le sonrió de manera sincera y giro sobre sí misma, poniendo pose coqueta, con las manos en sus caderas mientras se acercaba a la otra.

J: Qué Maura, a qué estoy guapa

La miro y puso gesto interesante- bueno...- Jane le echo una mirada ofendida, poniendo morritos-diría más bien, arrebatadora con esos tacones - señalándolos, esas piernas no dejarían a nadie indiferente. La otra rio y la contagio, con esa risa traviesa que solo Jane tenía.

Vio como su marido se acercaba con la pequeña bebe de un año en brazo y saludaba a su hermana con un leve abrazo que Jane correspondía algo incomoda, sabía perfectamente que la relación entre los hermanos había cambiado, no porque Tommy sospechará nada, sino porque Jane ahora no veía a su hermano como tal, sino como un contrario.

La vio coger a la pequeña Hope y llenarla de beso, recibiendo por parte de su ahijada y sobrina un sinfín de carcajadas felices, le llenaba el corazón ver como Jane y Hope parecían haber creado un vinculo realmente especial, una conexión innata que había surgido cuando la misma Jane había ayudado a traer al mundo a la pequeña, incluso a veces se llegaba a sentir celosa, por como ahora la morena miraba a su hija y no a ella.

Justo al entrar en el lugar donde tendría lugar la ceremonia Frost las paro para hacerles una foto, escucho las protestas de Jane pero finalmente claudico, se acerco a ella, poniendo su mano levemente en la cintura de su amiga, que aún seguía con la niña en brazos y la miro por el rabillo del ojos, sonriendo complacida por haber logrado que la otra sonriera ampliamente y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color sonrosado que la hacía adorable, en ese momento fue cuando sintió un flash que casi la deja ciega, dando por tomada la instantánea, se apuntaría mentalmente que aquella foto la pondría en un lugar donde pudiera verla siempre al despertar y al irse a dormir.

.

Durante toda la ceremonia, la miro de reojo, mientras sonreía, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que estaba incomoda, que el traje se le estaba pegando al cuerpo debido al calor, que el tocado le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza y que seguramente tendría ganas de lanzar los tacones por ahí y quedarse descalza. Durante una milésima de segundo, sintió como era ella quien la miraba, recorriendo con sus ojos desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza y sintió su respiración acelerarse, cuando sus miradas chocaron y la de Jane le trasmitió tanto sentimiento que se sintió abrumada.

Cuando pasaron al salón principal del convite, no se sorprendió al ver que les tocaba en la misma mesa y tampoco se sorprendió, cuando supo que Jane se las había ingeniado para que ella, quedase a su derecha.

Rozo su mano con la de la morena y le sonrió, la sonrisa le fue devuelta y vio a la otra tirar disimuladamente la servilleta al suelo-vaya torpeza- ella sonrió con disimulo y miro a Frost reír-cuidado no te vayas a dar en la cabeza y después tengo que acompañar yo a la dra. Isles a ver los cuerpos- ella rió por el comentario, hasta que sintió, la yema de los dedos de Jane pasar por sus piernas hasta sus muslos, se volvió a sentar y sintió como la detective, dejaba su mano sobre su muslo, acariciándolo de forma delicada bajo el mantel, ella de forma imperceptible y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, bajo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la otra, bajo la mesa, sonriendo.

Cuando ya hubieron cenado, se dio cuenta que Tommy estaba de pie a su lado, tendiéndole la mano con expresión risueña en su rostro, ella lo miro sorprendida y abrió la boca;

T: venga cariño, que desde nuestra boda no te enseño mis dotes para el baile

Asintió y fijo su vista en el centro de la pista, donde hacía rato que Jane bailaba con el agente Dean, cada vez que la veía junto a él sentía una vorágine de celos y malestar crecer en su vientre que le producían nauseas, se fijo en la cara de su cuñada y parecía estárselo pasando muy bien, la rabia se apodero de ella y arrastró literalmente a Tommy al lado de la otra pareja.

**No sé por qué te quiero  
(con Antonio Banderas)  
**

(Ana Belén)  
No sé por qué te quiero  
será que tengo alma de bolero  
tú siempre buscas lo que no tengo  
te busco en todos y no te encuentro  
digo tu nombre cuando no debo.

No sé por qué te quiero  
si voy a tientas tú vas sin freno  
te me apareces en los espejos  
como una sombra de cuerpo entero,  
yo me pellizco y no me lo creo.

(Antonio Banderas)  
Si no me hicieran falta tus besos  
me tratarías mejor que a un perro  
piensa que es libre porque anda suelto  
mientras arrastras la soga al cuello.

(Ana Belén)  
Querer como te quiero  
no va a caber en ningún bolero  
te me desbordas dentro del pecho  
me robas tantas horas de sueño  
me miento tanto que me lo creo.

(Antonio Banderas)  
Si no me hicieran falta tus besos...me tratarías mejor que a un perro  
piensa que es libre porque anda suelto  
mientras arrastras la soga al cuello

Querer como te quiero  
no tiene nombre ni documentos

(Antonio y Ana Belén)

no tiene madre no tiene precio  
soy hoja seca que arrastra el tiempo  
medio feliz en medio del cielo.

watch?v=-_yCNhw3TCM&feature=fvst **Poned la canción ahora**

Cuando la melodía empezó a sonar ambas parejas comenzaron a danzar a un ritmo lento, podía fijarse en la pareja de su lado, Jane con él, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del agente federal, cerró los ojos un momento y recordó, esos instantes en que ella estaba entre esos brazos, paso su nariz por el cuello de su pareja y abrió los ojos, al sentir una insistente mirada sobre su persona.

Los ojos castaños de su cuñada estaban fijos en ella, sin perder un movimiento, ella la miro de vuelta y sus miradas conectaron.

Deslizo su mano por el pelo de Tommy y Jane bajo su mano por la espalda de Gabriel, sus pies se movían al compás de la música. Se mojo los labios de manera imperceptible y la policía correspondió ese gesto cerrando los ojos y oliendo el perfume del cuello, del hombre que la llevaba entre sus brazos.

Maura suspiro y apoyo la cabeza completamente en el hombro de su pareja, acariciando su brazo. Jane repitió casi el mismo gesto medio abrazando a Gabriel paso sus dedos por el pelo de la nuca d su acompañante, Maura emulo el gesto con Tommy para después deslizar la yema de sus dedos por la ancha espalda del joven Rizzoli.

Involuntariamente sus parejas dieron la vuelta danzado en la pista rompiendo el contacto entre sus miradas, con urgencia volvieron a provocar, quedar frente a frente, mirándose.

No hacía falta estar entre sus brazos para saber que estaba bailando con ella, no hacía falta que fuera ella a quien acariciaba cuando sabia que ella solo podía sentir a Jane.

Cerraron los ojos en el mismo instante y sus cuerpos no corpóreos abandonaron el estado físico y se encontraron en una dimensión espiritual, unieron sus manos, sus cuerpos se sintieron y se dejaron arrastrar por la música, paso su mano por la cintura de Jane y ella subió su mano por el cuello de Maura hasta llegar a su mejilla, acariciando lentamente el pomulo y mirándose a los ojos, sonrieron y sus narices jugaron a rozarse y acariciarse, sus labios sobre los de la otra, moviéndose, sin completar el beso.

Paso su pulgar por la mejilla de Jane y la acaricio, lo llevo hasta sus labios y el gesto fue devuelto con un beso, cerrando los ojos, estrecho más su agarre por la cintura de ella, sin dejar de moverse, pero con la mínima separación y volvió a rozar sus labios, jugando con ellos. Las manos de Maura acariciaban ya completamente el pelo ondulado de Jane, se acerco mas a sus labios-te quiero-susurro, en uno de esos susurros imperceptibles, solo de ellas. Jane, la miro y trazo las facciones de su cara para finalmente juntar sus labios.

En ese preciso momento ambas abrieron los ojos y aunque Maura besaba a Tommy y Jane a Gabriel, en sus pensamientos se besaban entre ellas.

La música había dejado de sonar pero las dos parejas seguían en la pista de baile, fundidas en un abrazo, un abrazo que no era de cuatro personas, solamente de dos, dos almas unidas por el golpeteo incesante de su corazón.

Maura apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de su acompañante, mordiéndose el labio, sin dejar de mirar a Jane, mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, curiosas, bajaban por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla y mojar la chaqueta de su pareja. La detective no podía despegar sus ojos de su cuñada, imperceptiblemente, llevo su mano al pelo, liso y castaño de Gabriel y lo acaricio, trasmitiéndole a Maura en ese gesto, que era ella la dueña de sus caricias, la miro como si quisiera llegar a su alma y susurro al viento un Te amo, silencioso que llego a los labios de la forense en forma de sonrisa.

Jane fue la primera en romper el contacto, separo su cuerpo del de su pareja y dejo de mirar a su cuñada para acariciar la mejilla al agente Dean y dedicarle una sonrisa, que le fue devuelta inmediatamente, entrelazo sus dedos con los de su pareja y beso su mano, dándole la espalda al otro binomio de amantes que estaba allí.

Maura por el contrario, se seco las lágrimas, impidiendo que Tommy se diese cuenta, aún así él la miro preocupado

T: te sientes mal

Ella negó acariciándole la mejilla- solo necesito refrescarme, me esperas mientras voy al baño- él asintió sin cambiar la expresión de su cara y ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera, tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole un suave beso.

Se miro al espejo y cerró los ojos un momento, la imagen de su cuñada, le golpeo como un fantasma, se sintió en sus brazos, apoyo las manos en el lavamanos de diseño y abrió los ojos mirando, sin encontrar la figura de ella detrás suya.

Se paso agua por la nuca y se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, sintió las puertas del baño abrirse y miro a través del espejo, a quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, la miro y se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos.

La sintió situarse a su espalda y recostó suavemente su cuerpo en el pecho de ella, suspiro cuando sintió sus brazos, por su cintura y paso sus manos por encima de las de Jane, entrelazando sus dedos, abrió los ojos y vio como la morena los cerraba, aspirando el perfume de su pelo, sonrió de manera imperceptible y acaricio sus dedos.

Jane llevo su boca al oído de Maura y aunque no había música sonando, comenzó a danzar de forma lenta

J: si no me hicieran falta tus besos me tratarías mejor que a un perro, piensa que es libre, porque anda suelto, mientras arrastras la soga al cuello.

Maura la miro y se dio la vuelta, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Jane acariciando su nuca, llevando ella también su boca al oído de la otra y siguiendo el ritmo de sus pasos, lentos y precisos

M: querer como te quiero, no va a caber en ningún bolero, te me desbordas dentro del pecho, me robas tantas horas de sueño, me miento tanto que me lo creo.

Pego sus frentes y sin música se movían al compás marcado por los latidos de su corazón, la miro una última vez y rozo sus labios, ella suspiro cerrando los ojos y enredando sus dedos en el pelo azabache

M: Jane...-lo dijo casi en una muda súplica, al sentir la mano de la otra acariciando su espalda

J: Shhhhh...solo un último beso, por favor

La miro y esa mirada de ella la desarmo por completo, deslizo su pulgar por la mejilla hasta sus labios, los acaricio recibiendo un beso como respuesta, acerco sus labios y cerro los ojos, justo en el momento que la morena la beso, de forma pausada, larga, profunda, como memorizando eso labios tan conocidos y ahora tan ajenos.

Se separo con mucho cuidado, y Jane le sonrió de manera sincera, le dio un beso en la mejilla y desvió su boca al oído de ella

J: Adiós Maura, adiós amor mío

Ella gimió y ahogo un sollozo en su mano, la miro con ojos brillosos y la vio salir del baño

M: siempre te amaré

Susurro ella a la nada, al vacio, se miro una vez más y salió, busco a Tommy con la mirada y lo tomo de la mano sonriéndole, él la miro y le dio un beso corto

T: has tardado mucho, te echaba de menos

Le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla, le dio un beso y sin separarse, le dijo

M: Perdona, me estaba despidiendo, ahora soy toda tuya

Para él esas palabras estaban carentes de sentido, mientras para ella suponían dar por finalizado su historia de amor, con la persona que amaba con locura.

Antes de abandonar la celebración cogida de la mano de Tommy miro y la vio bailando de forma divertida con Gabriel, el agente le seguía la broma, ella sonrió de forma nostálgica ahora las cosas estaban como debían de estar y su historia era un pecado compartido.


End file.
